They've Gone Mad
by Pretenders
Summary: Hogwarts' only Slytherin Prince has found himself involved in a sick rumor with Luna Lovegood. Humor and romance. Independent plot. Scanned and read twice. Draco and Luna.


**_Thank-you for noticing this story._**

**_I am quite intimidated to be posting this story. All the authors who have contributed to this pairing are truly incredible and despite the countless times I tried to write for Draco and Luna, I have decided to finally post one of those stories._**

* * *

><p><strong>They've Gone Mad<strong>

No wizard or witch chatting within the busy corridors that morning would have been prepared for what was about to occur in just moments to come. Breakfast meals were ready to be served and gobbled up by the hungry students who took their time waking up, meeting friends, and heading over to the Great Hall. Classes would begin in the next hours to come, leaving the rising students enough time to gather around with their friends.

They did just that. Within the echoes of the corridors, a rumor began that caught the Slytherin Prince and the Loony Lovegood in its gossiping arms. First years whispered the rumor to every friend they knew; second years choked at the sound of the whispers; third years did their best to keep silent while the rest of the students giggled as they enlarged the arms of the rumor for every student in Hogwarts to fit in.

Ronald Weasley gagged on his breakfast toast and Harry Potter's eyes reached the rim of his large glasses as they widened from shock. Hermione ignored the rumor, staying out of its troubles. Neville shook in terror for his beloved friend who merely sat beside him in a daze. Her neat, soft blonde hair graced her back as she ate her breakfast in small, princess bites.

Harry looked over his shoulder to discover Luna Lovegood eating her breakfast without a sign of uncomfortable responses at the sounds of the rumor that floated about. The rumor was sure to have reached her ears by now and he knew Neville was quite the loud mouth. But there she was: precious pale cheeks, gentle beauty, and elegant appearance in her own original way. She wore stripped, tall socks that hid beneath the table. Her hair was pierced with a blooming rose, an accessory that the muggles adored.

The feared Slytherin Prince, on the other hand, blasted open the doors of the Great Hall that morning in fury. His hardened gaze scanned the silent chamber looking for a particular loony Ravenclaw. He had searched every room in the Ravenclaw tower, belittling every Ravenclaw who swore she was nowhere to be found in the tower. Draco Malfoy, a fiery blonde, sinister Slytherin had become enraged at the sound of the rumor.

They were mad. Hogwarts' student body had gone mad. To insist that he and Loony Lovegood snogged in the black of the night was pure madness. Draco set his year's goal of finding the culprit behind this mad rumor. He, of all students at Hogwarts, was chosen to be the star in a rumor that involved none other than the embarrassing Loony.

He spat out her name as he locked eyes on her figure, "_Loony!_"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered at the lost Loony. She was the only one in the Great Hall who hadn't been trembling in fear at Draco's entrance. She turned to greet a stomping Draco who came her way. Neville cried out, throwing his legs over the bench and running towards Harry Potter. Ron gulped once Draco and Luna came only inches a part from each other's faces.

Luna blinked twice, welcoming Draco with a dreamy smile, "Why, hello, Draco Malfoy. Pardon me for asking, but I do have a name,"

"Do you think I _care_, Loony! Have you gone _mad_!"

"I did hear about the sudden increase of nargles, but no, they haven't found me, yet,"

Draco's pale face had turned red out of rage, "Spreading rumors around the entire school about me _snogging_ with _you_ during the nights!"

Luna's dreamy smile slowly ceased, "There truly is an increase in nargles, who would ever say such a thing?"

"Who else besides the Loony!" Draco snapped up, his frown becoming a twitching bottom lip, "Unless it was _Potter_,"

Neville shrieked as Draco faced over to Harry.

Luna's confused, airy voice came forth, "Harry wouldn't say such things, he knows well that I don't know how to snog,"

Ginny Weasley paled. Draco's whole morning was over shadowed with anger that he couldn't react in shock to Luna's statement. He then scoffed, brushing off whatever dust that collected on his shoulder.

He chuckled, glaring down at her, "Did you hear that? The Loony doesn't know how to snog,"

"I have been practicing by watching muggle romances," Luna tilted her head in a smile, "They're quite nice and most lovers begin by reacting to a silly rumor just like yourself, Draco,"

"_Lovers!_" Crabbe and Goyle choked out before laughing hysterically.

She picked up her books, her dreamy tone returning, "Although Draco would find me an unsuitable lover, I do believe there is a chance he'd realize there is potential, just like the muggles do,"

Draco pointed in a warning stance at Luna, "You must be seeking an early death spitting out that nonsense, Loony!"

"That is what the muggle men say before their unlikely lover changes their mind with a kiss,"

It was then that the entire Great Hall, and all of Hogwarts that would soon hear of what occurred between Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy, had officially gone purely mad—perhaps delusional. Luna snogged Draco Malfoy in the ray of the morning for all in the Great Hall to witness. The confident, feared prince could only feel the heavy stares of all the students before the nerves that tingled from Luna's touch faded as she tore away and left.

Harry's eyes now widened to their limit with a hanging mouth as he witnessed the fact that _yes_, Luna Lovegood _did_ know how to snog.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This story is inspired by, "Between Two Lungs" by Florence +The Machine.<em>**

**_Have an incredible day and sweet dreams tonight!_**


End file.
